


Vices

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches Neal doing something unexpected.  Again, non-porn. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

“What  are  you watching?” Peter had knocked, twice, on Neal’s door before entering uninvited. 

“Jesus, Peter!” Neal jumped and swung around, pausing the TV. “Knock much?”

“Twice actually.” Peter smirked. “Engrossed in something?” All the lights were off and Neal was huddled in front of the TV, a bowl of ice cream in his lap. 

Neal rolled his eyes. “I don’t have many vices, Peter.”

Peter snorted.

“Well, normal ones anyway.” He shrugged and licked off his spoon. 

Peter sat down on the couch beside him and squinted at the TV. “What is it?”

“X-Files!” Neal reached for the remote.

“Wait, wait. I’m not, uh, interrupting anything am I?”

“What?”

“Neal, are you sitting here whacking off?”

“Yes. Yes Peter, I’m eating ice cream and masturbating while watching sci-fi.” He raised an eyebrow and slid more ice cream between his lips. “That’s exactly what’s happening here. Obviously.”

“Sci-fi?” 

Neal rolled his eyes and hit play. The scene resumed and Peter quickly caught on that they were talking about, "Neal, are they discussing big foot?"

"Jersey Devil." Neal waved his spoon at the tv. 

"Of course."

Neal paused it again. "Were you paying attention in the 90's? At all?" He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"What? It sounded like the name of some sort of... pornography." He shrugged. "This is almost stranger, coming from you. Mozzie, probably. But Neal."

Neal broke out in a grin that shut Peter up fast. "I had the hots for Mulder. I couldn't help it." He batted his eyelashes and took a suggestive lick off his ice cream covered spoon. 

Peter growled low and leaned in, lapping the rest of the treat off, just inches from Neal's lips. "And now?" He put as much fake jealousy into the words as he could muster for a tv character.

Neal flipped the tv off without ever taking his eyes from Peter's. "But now I've got something so, so much better."


End file.
